glorious hell
by cute-cullen17
Summary: Bueno quizás me había excedido un poco pero no pueden culparme por disfrutar mi juventud! Yo Bella Swan a mis 17 años de vida había aprendido lo que era disfrutar. Música, alcohol, fiestas, autos, velocidad un buen porro.
1. Chapter 1

Suspire mientras esperaba a mi padre en la pequeña estación de buses en Port Angeles. Y recordé como había llegado hasta aquí.

Mamá ¿por qué me haces esto?-le grite- si no es para tanto! Vamos volvamos a casa y olvidemos lo que ha pasado.-roge inútilmente cuando mi madre se le metía algo en la cabeza no había nadie que la hiciera cambiar de opinión.

No puedo olvidarlo y para que tu te arrepientas de la conducta irresponsables que has tenido de un tiempo hasta ahora pienso que es lo mejor.-dijo decidida mientras yo me preparaba psicológicamente para el verano más aburrido de la historia.

Bueno quizás me había excedido un poco pero no pueden culparme por disfrutar mi juventud! Yo Bella Swan a mis 17 años de vida había aprendido lo que era disfrutar. Música, alcohol, fiestas, autos, velocidad un buen porro. Pero toda felicidad llega a su fin y en mi caso gracias a mi madre después de pillarme con una botella de ron y unos cuantos pitos de marihuana en mi pieza me armo la escena del año. Estaba mas que segura que en forks todo seria demasiado aburrido demasiado verde aparte hace años deje de venir. Mis padres se separaron cuando yo apenas tenia unos meses de vida y siempre había vivido con mi madre en Phoenix.

Fui interrumpida en mis pensamientos por una voz, mi padre.

Bella? No puedes ser tu! Mira cuanto has crecido pequeña- estaba claro que mi padre no sabia de nada de mis últimos compartimientos era un alivio así no estaría todo el día chequeando mi aliento como René.

Si padre soy yo me alega verte de nuevo- sonreí de verdad había extrañado a mi padre.

Yo igual hija venga vamos a casa- Charlie no era bueno expresando sus sentimientos y era mas bien un tipo callado, me agradaba me daba mi espacio.

Llegamos a la casa me mostro mi habitación y se disculpo diciendo que lo necesitaban en la comisaria, por que si mi padre era el jefe de policía Swan. Ordene mi poca ropa saque mis libros y mi portátil e intente conectarme a internet no tuve mucho éxito tendría que hablar luego de eso con Charlie. Baje las escaleras para buscar algo para comer, para mi sorpresa no había nada subí a mi habitación me puse mi chaqueta de cuero tome mi bolso y me dispuse a Salir a buscar algún almacén, el pueblo era bastante chico así que no seria un problema.

Cuando Salí de casa no llovía, gran milagro. Cuando visualice el almacén apresure mi paso para entrar lo mas rápido posible. Comencé a llenar mi canastito con cosas para la cena, no traia demasiado dinero para hacer un gran compra solo lo necesario y unas cosa de haceo personal. Estaba en los estantes de champú viendo cual llevaría cuando escuche una fuerte risotada. Me gire en la dirección que provenía.

Eres de lo mas patético-dijo un chico que parecía oso y soltó otra gran carcajada. Era extremadamente alto, tez pálida y cabello oscuro. Siguió hablando con su acompañante pero esta vez mas bajo, no logre escuchar lo que decía, me gire nueva mente a mi dilema. Estas estanterías por que son tan altas pensé. Me estire lo mas que pude pero nada , aun faltaba mucho para poder llegar. Trate de subirme en las estanterías mas bajas tratando de escalar hasta que…

Si!-grite victoriosa cuando tome el envase de champú de fresas que quería.

Escuche una risa atrás de mi, por inercia me gire para ver de quien se trataba pero al hacerlo resbalé y cerré fuerte mente los ojos esperando darme con el suelo pero no paso.

Si quieres puedes abrir los ojos-susurro una voz en mi oído, me erizo todos los vellos del cuerpo- aunque puedes tenerme abrazado cuanto tiempo quieras- al decir eso reaccioné abrí mis ojos y me separa bruscamente de el, lo que me hizo perder el equilibrio si no fuera por que el extraño (con voz de sexo) me tomo firme mente de la cintura hubiese caído.

Emm gracias- dije zafándome educada mente de el su tacto me quemaba era una sensación extraña. Recién cuando logre poner una distancia prudente entre ambos lo mire y valla quede boquiabierta literalmente es que tendría que haber imaginado como seria su cuerpo al ver escuchado su voz pero su rostro OMG era hermoso mandíbula fuerte pómulos levantados unos labios una sonrisa levemente torcida hacia la derecha y sus ojos de un verde profundo. Soltó una risita que me hizo retomar la compostura.- siento mucho haber caído sobre ti- le dije sinceramente.

No te preocupes fue un placer tenerte entre mis brazos- me sonroje cuando dijo eso yo no era de sonrojarme pero estaba actuando realmente raro en presencia de el. Mejor me voy antes de cometer alguna estupidez.

mmm- dije sin saber que decir- será mejor que me valla se pondrá a llover y tengo que ir andando hasta casa, gusto en conocerte…..-y me di cuenta que no sabia su nombre el sonrió.

Edward Cullen-pomo mi mano y la beso – es un placer conocer al fin a la hija del jefe Swan.- bien toda la magia se esfumo al mencionar a mi padre sabia que odiaba ser el centro de atención pero claro aquí una noticia como esa no pasa desapercibida. Edward vio mi mueca y rio.

Si todo el pueblo sabe de tu llegada, pero no te preocupes Isabela quizás eso tengas su ventajas, quieres que te acerque a tu casa estoy con mi hermano seguro no le molesta- dijo.

Lo pensé por un momento que era mejor caminar bajo la lluvia o ir con Edward y su hermano podríamos ser amigos le podría preguntar donde se divierten o algo.

Ok, pero por favor dime bella- dije simplemente Edward salió diciendo-te espero afuera- fui a pagar mis cosas y Salí, hay estaba Edward al lado de un volvo plateado abriéndome la puerta del copiloto corrí hasta llegar a su lado me acerque y le susurre al oído un –gracias- antes de entrar.

Escuche una fuerte risotada que me hizo saltar en mi asiento.

Emmett!- lo regaño Edward- puedes comportarte por favor-le gruño lo cual me hizo reí.

Hola soy emmett y si ya se lo que piensas aunque no lo creas soy hermano de este que esta aquí aunque yo soy mil veces mas divertido que Eddy-reí ante el apodo que le dio a Edward y de cómo este lo volvía a retar diciendo que si no dejaba de hablar idioteces lo bajaba del auto.

Hola un gusto soy bella y me encantaría saber que hacen para divertirse acá acabo de llegar hoy y la verdad estoy un poco aburrida-comente Edward me miro sonriendo igual que emmett.

Creo que como eres nuevas tendremos que dar una fiesta en tu honor- lo mire horrorizada- calma será algo privado en mi casa a las 10:00 te pasare a buscar.- dijo Edward mientras aparcaba fuera mi casa no me moleste en preguntar como sabia donde vivía, era obvio.

Ok te espero- dije y Salí del coche la verdad era que no me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero estos chicos se veían agradables.

Prepare algo de comer luego llamo Charlie diciendo que quizás no llegaría a dormir le conté que había conocido a los Cullen y me dijo que tuviera cuidado con los Cullen , no lo comprendí pero me dijo:

Bella por el amor de dios mantente alejada de ellos-así desistí de contarle mis planes para esta noche. Subí a mi cuarto me duche rápidamente seque mi pelo me puse unos pantalones claros entubados una polera azul rey de tiritas un chaleco y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Baje a comer algo antes de salir y espere en la sala mirando televisión mientras llegaba Edward.


	2. agradable

No pasaban nada bueno en la tele, como si tuviera muchos canales, pensé. Fui por ahí a ver que tenia Charlie de bueno y valla! Que sorpresa me lleve al ver una estantería llena de licores en verdad habían muchas botellas, una más una menos, no creo que se de cuenta. Aparte no tenía nada más que hacer mientras esperaba, busque una botella y vertí un poco de ese delicioso líquido en ella. Llene la botella, me fui a la sala y no pare de tomar hasta que la vi vacía. Mire la hora QUE? Eran las 11 de la noche y ese maldito Cullen aun no venia por mi? Entonces me dejo plantada! Ouch eso duele nunca nadie me había dejado plantada.

Argh!- grite y me levante del suelo de la sala pero creo que lo hice muy rápido porque fui a parar otras vez al suelo, me dio esa risita idiota y no sabia de que me reía casi me parto la cara!

Veamos que puedo hacer no se donde vive Edward, descartado ir hacerle una escena, veamos, veamos mis opciones se reducían a desfrutar la noche sola.

Dos horas más tarde más casi toda la botella de Charlie y dos bebidas energéticas decidí ir a descansar. Fui al baño leve mis dientes y me quite la ropa quedando solo con mi ropa interior era azul, amo ese color. No quise bañarme en mi estado era mejor desistir de eso a no ser que quisiera andar otra vez con mi brazo enyesado, no gracias. Fui a mi habitación, entre cerré la puerta con seguro si bien Charlie no vendría era una costumbre que adquirí con René ella hacia lo mismo.

Hola Bella- dijo una voz, me gire y quede congelada en mi puesto. ¿que hacia Edward maraco Cullen en mi casa, mi habitación específicamente en mi cama?- bonita ropa- dijo mirándome con lujuria lo mire con cara de " no se que mierdas hablas" y el rio.- el azul es mi color favorito-dijo. Y me mire claro si solo andaba en ropa interior, me encogí de hombros luego de haberme dejado plantada era con la ultima persona que quería hablar.

El se paro rápidamente y me dejo pegada a la pared y a su glorioso cuerpo.

Vamos no te pongas así- dijo muy cerca de mi rostro había bebido y se notaba que harto.

Me separe de el – estas bebido sal de mi casa- dije, bravo bella eres la persona mas cínica de la tierra **has bebido **con que cara si tu estuviste toda la tarde en lo mismo, me dijo mi conciencia y reí como loca real mente estaba mal.

Edward me vio y comenzó a reír también- bella haz bebido!- me acuso riendo.

Claro que no!- dije con mi mirada más inocente-bueno quizás un poco-reconocí – pero fue por que tu estúpido cabron me dejaste plantada!- grite y me acerque a el y puse mi dedo en su pecho mientas le seguí gritando, valla si que estaba ejercitado.

Bien a eso vine, a buscarte mira lo que paso…-lo corte.

No quiero escusas- dije y me tire sobre la cama y recordé mi…dijo la botella de Charlie.-espera aquí no te muevas- le dije con tono autoritario.

Corrí escalera abajo fui a buscar la botella y valla no quedaba mucho no lo pensé dos veces y tome otra prestada y subí a mi habitación llegue un poco agitada.

O valla yo igual estaba preparado- dijo Edward sacando una botella de whisky. Nos sentamos en el suelo de mi habitación cerca de la cama.- ok para hacer esto mucho mas entretenido, lo aremos así yo pregunto si no quieres contestas tomas hasta que yo diga stop y lo mismo para mi ok?- me miro.

Si, si ya lo tengo yo comienzo!- dije feliz.

No espera, por favor ponte algo de ropa- me dijo casi desesperado reí.

No me digas que te pongo nervioso- me puse de rodillas y me acerque a el, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco aun mas, quedo con su cara a la altura de mis pechos.

No todo lo contrario- dijo y llevo su nariz a mi cuello fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a mi oído- es solo que no se si podre resistirme-dijo exhalando su aliento y mordió un poco mi nódulo, jadié y gemí bajito.

Ok tu ganas- dije iba a pararme pero tomo mi brazo y me volvió a sentar se saco la camisa que andaba trayendo y me la paso me puse y abroche solo algunos botones dejando estratégicamente algunos abiertos para darle una mejor vista, gimió y suspiro frustrado.

Lo mire, el se quedo con una polera deportiva blanca que se pegaba muy bien a cada uno de sus músculos, a su pecho sus abdominales, basta ya bella! Me regañe no seas tan obvia.

sonreí-gracias, comencemos!- grite nuevamente- cuantos años tienes?-pregunte y rodo los ojos.

17- dijo ok no fue la mejor pregunta.-¿por qué te viniste a vivir con tu padre después de tantos años?- valla si que era profundo.

Emm pues en realidad yo no decidí venir mi madre de obligo- hice una mueca a recordar la muy zorra.-digamos que no he sido una hija ejemplar.

¿por qué mi papá me prohibió juntarme con los hermanos Cullen?-le dije.

De verada hizo eso? – asentí-pues quizás por que todos en este maldito pueblo nos ven como niños problema- de niño no tienes nada, pensé.-en realidad soy el que le da más diversión al viejo Charlie- reímos.- oh! Y hablando de tu padre donde esta?.

Tomare eso como una pregunta.- le dije- no llegara esta en un pueblo vecino haciendo no se que mierdas-sonreí nuevamente era agradable estar con Edward- ¿alguna vez lo has hecho en tu auto?- le pregunté me miro como diciendo " de verdad me preguntas eso"

Esta bien- dijo y tomo la botella de ron, la que yo lleve y comenzó, conté hasta 10.

Stop!- grite.

Argh! Pensé que nunca lo dirías- ¿ a que edad perdiste tu virginidad?- ouch! Veamos aun era virgen decirle eso era muy personal aparte de vergonzoso, tome la botella de whisky y bebí el conto como hasta 12-stop!

Que es esta mierda! Mañana no podre hablar- me queje .

No seas niñita-me dijo.

Bueno estuvimos toda la noche conversando bebiendo, bebiendo y bebiendo. Después de un rato nos cansaron las preguntas así que solo veíamos quien aguantaba más.

Edward era realmente agradable no tenia ni una duda de que gracias a el este verano no seria para nada aburrido.

Me desperté con un horrible dolor en la cabeza, gemí y me gire pero, esto era raro algo me abrazaba por la cintura, me quede de espada y levante las tapas estaba con mi ropa interior, mire a mi acompañarte y era Edward, splash! Todo lo ocurrido ayer vino a mi memoria.

Trate de levantarme pero me apretó más a su cuerpo. El estaba con puros bóxer no se en que momento se quito su ropa. Me gire, quedando cara a cara con el. Era realmente guapo, y su cuerpo oh my god! Era para que te de un infarto!. Acaricie su pecho con mi mano era suave y era Más blanco que yo, el suspiro, seguí subiendo mi mano hasta recorrer toda su cara con mi dedo. El se removió y abrió los ojos me miro y estaba como en shock, no vio a nosotros, solo en ropa interior y como que se asusto se separo de mi y se sentó en la cama.

Ahh! Que mierda! Puta cabeza me duele como mil demonios!- grito y luego me miro y parece que recordó como había llegado aquí por que me miro con cara de disculpa.

Emm Hola! Como dormiste- le pregunte.

Contigo bien – dijo como si nada, se volvió a recostar y acerco mi cuerpo al suyo.-y tu como dormiste bella durmiente- dijo riendo.

Bien supongo- trate de pararme pero me lo impidió, nos giro y me dejo bajo su cuerpo tomo mis manos y las puso sobre mi cabeza.- que haces?-pregunte un poco…¿excitada? Pero es que este hombre excitaría hasta a Charlie!

No me has saludado como corresponde- dijo y me beso, y valla que beso había besado a algunos, hartos, tipos pero ninguno se comparaba con Edward sus labios eran suaves y calientes, como mi cuerpo en estos momentos, y trasmitían pasión lujuria y algo mas me sentía tan bien. Lleve mis manos a su nuca y le acaricie el cabello. Y el tenia una mano en mi cintura y otra en mi cuello, profundizo el beso. Su mano bajo hasta mi muslo y enredo mi pierna en su cintura, gemí alto al sentir su excitación, y corte el beso el siguió besando mi cuello mientras acariciaba mi pecho sobre mi sujetador.

Edward- gemí.

Si Bella- dijo sus labios estaban cerca de mi pechos izquierdo.

Para- dije como pude el me miro algo desconcertado pero se alejo.

Mira de verdad me gustas y mucho- dije como si fuera obvio- pero creo que es mejor que no sigamos Charlie puede llegar en cualquier momento- dije mi voz sonó muy calmada y relajada, yo no me encontraba así, esto era tan nuevo para mi que me sentía abrumada.

Si tienes razón- sonrió se levanto y comenzó a vestirse- si quieres puedes ir a pasar la tarde a mi casa le comente de ti a mi prima Alice y te quieres conocer.- Alice, si me había hablado de ella anoche sus padres murieron cuando ella tenia 10 y desde entonces que vive con los Cullen.

Si me encantaría- dije- tendrás que venir a buscar y por favor llega puntual- le dije mientras lo veía acercarse a la ventana- que haces estas loco, sal por la puerta.

No como crees, que dirán los vecinos- dijo riendo- no creo que al jefe Swan le agrade que el delincuente de forck haya pasado la noche en su casa haciendo quien sabe que cosas con su hija la pura e inocente Isabela- se burlo le pegue en el hombro.

Ok ya entendí te espero-me despedí con un beso en la mejilla pero el se corrió y me dio una en los labios y desapareció por mi ventana.


End file.
